Description: The Administrative Core coordinates the projects and cores and provides overall direction and management of the program. Responsibilities include reports and communications with NIH;scheduling web conferences, teleconferences, and in-person meetings of the Pis and the overall team for scientific exchange and joint work;establishing priorities for sample, data and core services utilization;sample management; management of budgets and consortium arrangements;convening of the Advisory Committee;and regulatory compliance, including communications with FDA as appropriate.